Vandal
Appearance Vandals are a large, ant like insectoids species. They have 4 arms, big eyes, antenna, pincers hiding a mouth, and are covered in a tanned carapace. On their back is what appears to be a shell, which open to revel their wings. Behavior Vandals are, on a whole, very adaptable, practical, and curious people. They learn quickly, always use a direct approach, and seek new knowledge if they have time. The Vandals are natural soldiers, and posses a very collectivist mindset. They long to be part of a group, and will always seek out companionship when alone. They are good at following orders, and will do so at the behest of anyone who proves themselves a fine leader. The Vandals are almost exclusively female, with only a few males in service to the queen. Vandals unfortunatly are prone to monophobia, the fear of being alone. A candal that is by themselvs can hardly funtion. Abilities Each Vandal posses the strength and endurance of an ant, scaled up to human size. They're carapaces are a hard natural armor. They're eyes are like those of a fly and combine with they're antenna give them excellent perception. The can fly for as long as a day without stopping, provided they've had a good meal the day before. They're feet are prehensile, so in actuality they have six arms instead of four. Finally, they can produce three different chemicals from with their bodies. A powerful and painful poison, a type of hardening resin, and a substance very similar to napalm. The hardening substance can also be modified into a kind of silk. Vandal Culture The typical Vandal dress comes in two flavors. One is Military Uniform. Under the queen, a 3 tour of duty in the military is mandatory for all female Vandals. The Vandal uniform is the standard outfit worn during this time. Armor is worn on both pairs of arms and the legs. However, the large back shell protecting the Vandal's wings made it difficult for them to strap on proper breastplates, leading to the creation of what can only be called a "Battle Apron". Thick studded leather, worn around the neck, that falls to thigh height and fastened around the waist. The Vandal helmet includes armored stalks to accommodate the antenna. Because it really feels no different than their own exoskeleton many Vandals wear their armor, sans helmet, at all times, even to bed, taking it off only for washing. The other mode of dress is mostly naked, with "bits" tacked on. Since Vandals have none of the features any other race would find objectionable and are not affected all that much by the elements, many choose to go starker. This does not, however, include accessories. A Vandal will wear anything: jewelry, little noisemakers, hats, pieces of cloth, feathers. At one point, scarves became very popular. One thing all Vandals share is tattoos, a practice started by the first real combat groups so they could differentiate one another easily during combat. Each Legion has a separate color, arranged in patterns over the Vandals face and wing armor. As a Vandal Advances through the Ranks, they are awarded with more intricate tattoos across still more of their body. A full body tattoo is the Vandal equivalent of the Medal of Honor. In addition, a tattoo whose pattern has been ruined from being smashed and healing back together is a Purple Heart. Faking either of these things is liable to get you shunned. Since the original legions were all birthed at the same time, trained together, developed little quirks, and then trained the next generation, sharing a Tattoo color with another vandal is almost like being in a secret club. Many veterans who fought side by side can speak with one another through body language alone. Notable Vandals *Two Gods Sitting *Horizon *My Sisters Arms *Commander Shoving Another Down Trivia *Vandals are by nature ambidextrous and do not have a dominant right of left hand. It is however possible for them to have a dominant lower hand, leading to vandals being either "Big Handed" or "Small Handed." Category:Race